


Baby, I'm wasted

by TheNaughtyVirgin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possessive Jamie Benn, his huge cock, a pair of handcuffs and a mirror... How could it get any better than this? Add a desperate, horny and blushing Tyler Seguin.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you feel how hard I am for you, Tyler?" Jamie asked as he slowly rubbed his crotch against Tyler's plump behind. He loved it so much when Tyler let him move him around and show him what to do to make him feel good.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cigarettesandchocolatemilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettesandchocolatemilk/gifts).



> I have to thank, yet again, my lady Leyna ([leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09)) She's a queen. <3 
> 
> Also, this fic is for Jaz (Cigarettesandchocolatemilk) because she is the one who suggested the idea of a handcuffed Tyler. <3 I hope you like it, darling. It was dizzying hot to write.

When Tyler got inside Jamie's house, he knew there was something special going on. There was a delicious smell of wild roses in the hall, and Jamie wasn't there to welcome him. Tyler kicked off his fancy Armani shoes, took off his coat and scarf, and walked up the stairs leading to Jamie's bedroom.

As he approached the door to Jamie's room, Tyler could see light flowing from behind the slightly opened door. He cautiously pushed the door open and stepped inside. Jamie's king sized bed was impeccably made; there were candles on each bedside table and a wooden chair right in front of a huge mirror.

"Jamie? Are you in here, man?" Tyler asked in confusion.

Tyler could hear noise coming from the bathroom but didn't have to wait long before Jamie opened the door. Tyler's heart missed a beat at the sight in front of him. Jamie had his hair lose across his forehead, his brown eyes filled with lust, and his plump lips slightly opened. He was wearing a white shirt sensuously opened on his long neck and tightly fitting black pants. His sleeves were bunched up over his strong forearms, revealing his tattoos. In his outstretched hand dangled a pair of handcuffs, black leather ones with a metallic chain linking them

Tyler got instantly hard in his dark pants, his cheeks heating up and his breath catching in his throat. Tyler loved kinky sex with Jamie; Tyler had such a vivid imagination, and his mind was presently assaulted by all the possibilities. 

Tyler remembered his first time with a rush of arousal. Jamie had, let's be honest, a huge cock. When it was fully erect, it was almost eight inches long. Tyler felt a shiver running up his spine at the thought. Jamie's cock was so long and thick that Tyler's first time had felt like being split in two. He had been sore for days afterwards, and skating on the ice had been painful. Jamie had been worried every time he had laid his doe shaped eyes on Tyler.

"I was waiting for you, Ty." Jamie said in his sweet Western accent. He was leaning against the door frame, and his eyes were devouring Tyler from head to toe. 

Tyler knew there was a bulge showing in his pants at this point, and he wondered if Jamie could hear the thundering of his heart.

"Are you going to be good for me, Seggy?" Jamie asked as he swung the cuffs back and forth on his long finger.

Tyler approached him and tried to grab at Jamie's collar, but the taller man gently pushed him away with a hand over his heart. The captain had a spark in his dark eyes as he felt Tyler's heart hammering in his chest. "I saw you hanging around with that Brad before the game against Boston," Jamie said with evident undertones of jealousy and possessiveness. He spit out the name "Brad" as if it was the dirtiest, filthiest name on the planet.

Tyler felt a high blush on his cheeks and answered: "He's just a guy I know, Jamie." That was half a lie... Brad had been Tyler's first experiment in sexual matters. At the time, he had been a little drunk and barely more than a teenager when Brad had shoved his cock down his throat.

Jamie wasn't so convinced by Tyler's statement. In an instant, he had Tyler pinned against the wall, his heated face pressed against the hard surface and his arms twisted behind him. Jamie was holding him in one powerful grip, his large hand closing around Tyler's wrists.

Tyler felt the sleek leather of one handcuff closing around his wrist and couldn't help but moan low in his throat. _God_ , Jamie was so dominant! Under his quiet demeanour, he was a beast... Especially when his heart overruled his mind. Jamie stroked the soft skin of Tyler's other wrist before closing the other cuff.

As soon as he was done with the handcuffs, Jamie's bulge was against the perfectly round curve of Tyler's ass. Tyler could feel how big he was and couldn't repress the shiver that ran down his spine. For some reason, Jamie's big cock made him feel all the more vulnerable and helpless. It perfectly complemented Jamie's strong physique.

Jamie's mouth was against Tyler's neck, leaving wet kisses all over the gorgeous expanse of skin. One of Jamie's wide hands went to Tyler's front and grabbed at his hard cock through his pants. He stroked his thumb over the curve of Tyler's cock and felt the heat radiating from it.

"Jamie..." Tyler breathed out, his cock twitching in Jamie's grip. He could feel the frantic beating of his friend's heart at his back. Jamie was clearly affected by a submissive Tyler.

"Do you feel how hard I am for you, Tyler?" Jamie asked as he slowly rubbed his crotch against Tyler's plump behind. He loved it so much when Tyler let him move him around and show him what to do to make him feel good. The captain could feel Tyler's firm muscles tense at the intensity of it all.

"Y-yeah. Fuck, Jamie. So big," Tyler said in a thick haze of arousal. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jamie popped the button and pushed the zipper of Tyler's pants down. Tyler licked his lips in anticipation, his little pink tongue darting out of his mouth.

Jamie proceeded to hook his fingers under the waistband of both Tyler's pants and boxers and tug them down his long legs. Tyler's erect cock bounced against his stomach, precum smearing over his waistcoat, and twitched in the cold air. Jamie gave a playful slap to Tyler's bare ass, watching as the flesh bounced. Tyler jumped, and a surprised sound escaped his lips. Jamie dug his fingers into the dimple above Tyler's ass, spread his hand over the cheek, and gave it a teasing squeeze.

"Yeah, I know. It's real big, and tonight I'll fill you up with it, 'cause you clearly have to be taught a lesson, Ty. You have to remember who's your man," Jamie whispered against the shell of Tyler's ear, his tongue flicking out to lick at the sensitive cartilage.

"But Jamie... Why do you care so much about me? Why me?" Tyler asked as he felt his skin tingle with shivers. His ears were insanely sensitive, and Tyler could feel his cock throb anytime Jamie licked at the lobe or the shell of his ear.

Jamie sucked the lobe inside his warm mouth which had Tyler gasping for breath. Both of Jamie's hands moved to Tyler's front, opening the buttons of his waistcoat that emphasized his narrow waist and then his blue shirt underneath.

"I'll show you why I'm so hungry for you, Tyler. You clearly need to see it with your eyes, don’t you?" Jamie breathed in a warm puff of air against Tyler's ear, goosebumps breaking on Tyler's skin. Jamie pulled away, resting a big, warm palm against the nape of Tyler's neck, and directed him to the chair facing the mirror.

Tyler's mouth dropped in disbelief as he understood what was to come. Jamie sat down on the wooden chair and patted one of his muscular thighs. "Come sit on my lap, baby."

Tyler asked in a deeper voice than usual: "You're having me in front of a mirror, Jamie?"

"'Course, I am. Gonna show you how fucking sexy and perfect you are. Why I love you so much... What Brad Marchand's never gonna have," Jamie said, in a voice that made something warm twist inside Tyler's stomach. The possessiveness was burning Tyler from the inside out.

Tyler's legs moved of their own volition, and soon he was sitting on Jamie's lap. The contrast of his bare ass against the rough fabric of Jamie's black pants had him squirming in desire. Tyler’s abs quivered, and his thighs twitched as he opened them wide, hooking his socked ankles behind Jamie's. The position had him on full display, and if his skin could heat up even more, well it did.

"Look at you," Jamie murmured in wonder as one of his large hands cupped Tyler's bearded jaw and forced him to look.

The sight that greeted Tyler made him almost cum on the spot. He was spread out like a wanton little whore, bare from the waist down with his socks still on. His waistcoat and shirt were opened to reveal the hard cut of his abs, his lean physique on full display with only his tie dangling loosely from his neck to rest at his belly button. His cock was proudly standing for attention against his stomach, touching the edge of his tie. His skin was an arousing shade of pink, and his pupils were blown wide as he licked his upper lip. But this wasn't what had Tyler's heart beating so fast. What had Tyler's mouth watering and burning lust coursing through his veins was the expression on Jamie's face and his big, male hands all over his body in ownership.

The taller man had his chin hooked over Tyler's right shoulder, and the desire written all over his face had Tyler grinding his ass back against the massive bulge pushing insistently against it. Tyler bit his lip and moaned low in his throat. Jamie's hands caressed his stomach in circles, rubbing against the thin trail of hair that led to his erection. The warmth of his palms was radiating throughout Tyler's soft skin, making him twist on Jamie's lap in sinful pleasure.

Jamie was looking at Tyler like he was the only guy left in the world. His large eyes were so dark with want that they burned Tyler's skin. His ruby lips were shiny where he kept licking them, and his long, dark strands of hair were resting against his forehead. Tyler just wanted to grab onto these locks so badly, tug and thread his fingers through the hair. This reminded him that he still had his hands cuffed behind his back. An erotic feeling of helplessness because of the man he was so desperately in love with assaulted Tyler's senses.

When Tyler tried to grab onto Jamie's shirt, there was something soft and amazed about the captain's face. The high blush on his pale cheeks showed how affected he was by looking at Tyler in the mirror, all his to use for his own pleasure. Desperate and at his mercy - his own personal porn show.

"Can you see how sexy you are, Tyler? You look like a god sent from heaven all for me to enjoy," Jamie praised as his hands steadied Tyler's narrow hips and caressed the silky skin there. Jamie kissed Tyler right behind his ear - that sensitive spot that never failed to reduce him to jelly.

Jamie carefully encouraged Tyler to lift himself as he unzipped his terribly tight pants and took his cock out with his hand. His cock was flushed an angry red, and precum was making its way down the shaft and over the veins along the underside.

"Fuck, Jamie! 'Wanna touch you so badly," Tyler moaned as he twisted his hands behind his back. His attempts to touch Jamie's cock were futile, and this only made him squirm in vain.

In the mirror, Tyler saw Jamie's fingers come to rest against his lower lip. "Suck them real good, Seggy. That's all the lube you're getting." Tyler was shocked. How would Jamie fit in his almost virgin ass with only spit to ease the way? This was going to be painful.

Tyler opened his lips and sucked greedily on Jamie's thick fingers. He moaned around them and felt a mix of shame and arousal deep inside his stomach. He couldn't keep his eyes off the both of them in pure, decadent arousal. Tyler would never be able to look at himself in the mirror without blushing ever again.

When he was done twirling his tongue around Jamie's fingers and coating them with as much drool as he could, Tyler kind of knew what was to come but could have never imagined how fucking obscene and good it would feel.

Jamie's thick finger pushed against his little hole and Tyler felt like he was on fire. The captain, however, had to stop and breathe out: "God, I'll need lube, babe. You're too fucking tight. I'll never fit my cock in that sweet ass if I don't help myself a little."

Tyler whimpered as Jamie kept him open with his fingers and got a small tube of lube out his pant's pocket with his other hand. Jamie pushed Tyler forward with a warm hand against the middle of his shoulder blades. When Tyler was angled the way he wanted, Jamie poured the lube between Tyler's ass cheeks to trickle down to his hole. Tyler gasped as the cold substance touched his entrance. This was getting so messy; lube and drool mingling in his hole. Tyler's heart jumped as he thought about Jamie's cum adding to the mix.

"I got you, Ty." Jamie soothed as he started pumping his fingers in and out of Tyler's ass. Jamie's other hand buried itself in Tyler's pale brown curls and massaged his scalp. He went on saying in his sweet voice gone rough with passion: "Yeah, I'll fill you up good, baby. Make you cry."

Tyler had his eyes closed in bliss, but they opened up when Jamie's fingers stroked his prostate. Tyler cried out as every nerve ending in his body lit up, and he caught his wanton reflection in the mirror; it did not help a bit to repress his intense need to cum. "Oh, fuck, Jamie. I'm gonna cum, I'm so close, oh, _please_ , Jamie. Get in me for Christ's sake!" Tyler was way past caring about his dignity and moaned continuously as Jamie jabbed his prostate. The little bundle of nerves was making his skin tingle all over. Tyler's cock was so hard it was hurting him, and precum was dribbling out of the slit nonstop. Jamie really had to stop teasing him and fuck him already.

Jamie caught Tyler's gaze in the mirror and groaned at the sight. Tyler's thighs were quivering as he rocked back against Jamie's fingers, obscenely wet sounds and moans of pleasure filling the room. Tyler was spread out wantonly on Jamie's lap, his back arched and his ass right over Jamie's cock. The captain had his hand under Tyler's lifted ass.

"C'mon, Jamie! Please, get in me. I want you to fuck me so hard," Tyler sobbed out, tears of pleasure welling in the corners of his beautiful eyes.

"Be careful what you wish for, babe. Remember that you were sore for days the last time we did this," Jamie said in a thick haze of lust, "Feeling me every time you took a step."

Jamie wasn't feeling much more in control; his massive cock was heavy and curved towards his stomach. Tyler's pleading was also going straight to his erection. Captain Jamie Benn had to sit his whiny line mate back down on his cock. He had to, or else he wasn't going to last much longer with all this begging and squirming. Without further ado, Jamie withdrew his fingers with a wet, sucking noise. Tyler's hole tried to keep his wide digits inside it by clinging on; the sight made Jamie groan deeply.

Jamie moved both of his hands over Tyler's skin to grab onto his hips. Jamie moaned breathlessly as he lowered Tyler onto his shaft, his ankles pushing outwards and stretching the man on his lap even wider. "Tell me you're mine, Tyler," Jamie choked out against Tyler's ear, one of his hands moving to Tyler's front and tugging on the tie around his neck.

Tyler's hands twisted against Jamie's stomach, his cock spurting a thin rope of cum against his abs and his toes curling in his socks. The stretch was maddening, and Tyler could feel his shirt stick to the sweat on his sculpted back.

Jamie's other hand let go of his hip and quickly grabbed Tyler's cock in a strong hold, preventing the younger man's orgasm from hitting him full on. Tyler sobbed at the action and arched his back, his cute button nose in the air and struggling for breath.

Pretty soon, Jamie's cock was completely sheathed inside Tyler's too tight channel. Tyler's ass rested against the damp fabric of Jamie's pants. Lube and precum were dripping down Jamie's cock as he started grinding in earnest inside Tyler's body. Jamie was so thick and present in him that Tyler could feel him pushing everywhere all at once.

"I'm _yours_ , Jamie. All yours to wreck and fucking use," Tyler babbled as he was literally bouncing on Jamie's shaft. It was all encompassing, too hot, too tight, and too intense. 

Jamie's thrusts were brutal, and he decided to let go of Tyler's cock because it was about to burst. Instead, he took a firm hold on both of Tyler's hips and brought him down on his shaft over and over again.

Tyler could see himself bouncing frantically in the mirror like it was a "fuck or die" situation. He was flushed from head to toe, his thighs a nice shade of pink and contrasting gorgeously with Jamie's black pants.

Jamie fell back in the chair and now had Tyler's whole body leaning on him. The new angle elicited an animalistic groan from both of them. Now, Jamie's massive dick continuously dragged across Tyler's sensitive spot, the sparks of pleasure assaulting Tyler's senses mercilessly. Continuous streams of "ahs" and punched out breaths testified that Tyler was so, so close.

"Oh, yeah, so _good_ for me, Ty. I bet you like seeing yourself like this," Jamie said as he could see Tyler better in the mirror. "So goddamn hot," Jamie praised as he watched his lover sliding up and down on his dick.

"Mmh, yeah, Jamie. Fuck yeah... Harder. Fuck me harder, _please_." Tyler begged as he felt his balls draw up and his toes curl.

The words were like a punch to Jamie's gut. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's lean upper body and hugged him close to his chest as he gave him everything he had. Tyler was pretty heavy against his chest but Jamie's hips never stopped their thrusting and grinding. It was so warm and wet inside Tyler's hole that Jamie felt lube and precum dribbling down his shaft. That ass was Tyler's but also belonged to Jamie because he was so intimately connected to it; he could feel the bump of Tyler's prostate and the tremors of his body.

"That ass," Jamie breathed out against the curve of Tyler's long neck, "it's all mine." 

The sexiest moan Jamie had ever heard spilled from Tyler's mouth, he clenched mercilessly around Jamie's shaft and came the hardest he had ever come in his entire life. Jamie's dirty talk had gotten the best of him. It wasn't long before Jamie emptied himself deep inside Tyler's sweet ass, his cock filling him up as the wave of orgasm hit him full on. Jamie made a low, broken sound and gave a few more thrusts, fucking his cum inside Tyler.

In the mirror, they were the picture of pure debauchery. Tyler's tie hung limply, and his cum had landed all the way up to his bearded chin. His beautiful face was slack with pleasure, and his cock lay against his left thigh, completely spent. Jamie was just as ruined, his clothed thighs damp with sweat, cum, and lube. His big hands were surely leaving bruises on Tyler's waist. His lips were swollen, red and puffy from biting them during his orgasm. The captain's large eyes were hooded from the exertion.

They truly made a pretty picture.

"That was so good, Jamie. I'll never get enough of you." Tyler said sleepily, his legs falling limply.

Jamie steadied him and lifted him back up to free his softening cock from the velvety prison of Tyler’s body. Jamie watched in wonder and with a smug smile as an incredible amount of cum dripped from Tyler's hole onto his lap. His pants were totally ruined.

"What a mess we've made. How about I clean you up in a bubble bath?" Jamie asked sweetly as he kissed Tyler's jaw and tugged a little at the rim of his sore hole.

Tyler jumped at the touch and giggled a little. A bright smile illuminated his face as he answered: "Oh, fuck yes. Does it mean you'll do all the cleaning for me?"

Jamie replied against Tyler's damp cheek: "I'll clean you up everywhere, I promise." The captain thumbed at Tyler's rim with a smirk: "Especially where it feels the best."

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Jaz, you're freakin amazin and I really hope we get to fangirl more about these two hunks.
> 
> \---> The title is from the crazy good and sensuous electro song "Wasted" by ZHU.
> 
> PLEASE: LEAVE ME A COMMENT!! Make me **happey.**


End file.
